<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ones and Zeros || K1-B0 x reader story by Bambo096</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034613">Ones and Zeros || K1-B0 x reader story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambo096/pseuds/Bambo096'>Bambo096</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Bois who need more ACTUAL love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Slow Updates, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambo096/pseuds/Bambo096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re the Ultimate Designer so you’re good at drawing things and creating designs and blueprints for things so when the ultimate robot comes to you asking for a soulmate mark so he doesn’t feel left out, you gladly oblige since you still haven’t gotten your mark yet even though you should have gotten it. When you officially add the mark you designed to K1-B0's body, you notice something new on your shoulder. It’s... THE SAME MARK AS K1-B0?! How I are a human and a robot supposed to be soulmates? Find out when you read this.</p><p>(NOTE: School's started which means that this won’t be updated super frequently so if you have a problem then don’t read until it’s done (but that might take a while))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Bois who need more ACTUAL love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ones and Zeros || K1-B0 x reader story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to the sound of my alarm going Offaly sit up to check the time. “OH CRAP IM LATE!!!” I yell before rushing to get some clothes on. I put my hair up into a messy bun and throw on a sweater, sweatpants, sneakers, and my glasses. I begin grabbing my journals and laptop, putting them in my leather messenger bag. I rush to Hope's Peak praying I won’t get in trouble for my tardiness. As soon as I step into home room, the bell rings. I breathe heavily and sit down to a cool robot looking guy. As class started I got a note on my desk.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Hello, my name's K1-B0, you can just call me Kiibo since </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>that’s easier for the human tongue to pronounce. :)</em>
  </span>
</p><p>I smile before writing back.</p><p>
  <em>oh cool! I’m (Y/N) (L/N) I’m the ultimate </em>
</p><p>
  <em>designer! How about you? :3</em>
</p><p>before I knew it we were having a full blown conversation by passing notes.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Oh cool! I’m the ultimate robot. By the way, out of curiosity </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>would you be interested in being commissioned for something?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>oh! Sure depends on what it is your asking though.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I was wondering... if you could design a mark for me?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>like... a soulmate mark? I’m a robot, I don’t think I have one or ever will,</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>so how about it?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure! I don’t have a mark either so I have plenty of ideas!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any particular things you want for the mark?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">well what’s something that you like? We could do something for both of us! ^v^</span><br/>
Oooh! Sounds cool! Well I like drawing and computers, how about you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I’m rather good with computers I guess so how about something with technology involved?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure! I’ll get back to you when I have a few drafts.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly the bell rang snapping me away from my computer as I began designing. K1-B0 stood up and offered to sit with me in the library, informing me that the classes weren’t mandatory. I nodded with a big smile and we walked together to the library. We sat together and I would show him things I thought looked good. Finally we agreed on a glitching 100110 with a cyan glow. “That looks really good (Y/N)!” I blush at the compliment before printing out the design so I could use the airbrush to paint it onto K1-B0. After the templates were cut out, K1-B0 and I walked to the art room. I grabbed the paints and airbrush before getting to work on K1-B0's fake mark. When the paint dried you sealed it in with a nice Finnish and waited some more before the bell for lunch rang. “Wanna get lunch with me? Oh wait you’re a robot, robot's don’t have to eat that was a stupid question I’m sorry-“ K1-B0 placed his metal finger on my lips before nodding. “I want to show off the mark! I really like it! In fact if it’s an acceptable payment for you, I’d like to buy you lunch!” For some reason your face heated up as you nodded. The two of you walked to the cafeteria hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>